


Put a mask on a mask

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: ...and nobody will realize the outer mask bears the shape of your face.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Put a mask on a mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Nobody believed that Kaoru and Hikaru were lovers. Their romantic gestures were too public, too dramatic to be anything but a ruse to gain more popularity. Even their fangirls, as in love as they were with their intimate displays of affection, knew that it was just an act, just like the dashingly handsome love interest from the school’s romantic plays were just their female classmates. The twins jokes about that as they were lying lazing in their shared bed, post coitus. Who would have known that the key to keeping their relationship secret was to make a big display of it?


End file.
